


One Way Or Another

by A_M_Kelley



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has always been curious about the rumors surrounding gingers and certain aspects of their physiology. Namely, if gingers do in fact blush all over their bodies when their embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way Or Another

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Kitty-Sprinkles-18 on FFN.

Him and Sean had been friends for a long time before and after the whole beach incident. The sex, however, came a little later. They weren't exactly a couple per se since neither of them ever acknowledged what _this_ was, but it didn't seem to matter at the time because they were just merely fooling around. It didn't deviate their friendship in the least, but there was an aspect of their _relationship_ that Alex didn't particularly like.

Sometimes Alex doubts his ability in the bedroom, which was perfectly normal in retrospect he supposes. It's crossed every man's mind at least once, mostly an irrational fear lurking in the corners of the mind, but this was different. Alex's insecurities didn't go unwarranted unlike most. Alex was locked up for the longest time and he feared that it made him fall out of touch.

The thing is, whenever him and Sean _hook up_ things get hot and heavy rather quickly, but despite Sean's overt enthusiasm his silence during sex puzzles Alex. If Sean didn't get anything out of this, why would he even bother putting out in the first place? That logic did little to reassure him, though.

Even now as Alex takes Sean from behind he can't tell if the redhead is having a good time or not. Hard to tell when he can't see Sean's face. It doesn't matter how precisely, gently, or roughly Alex thrusts into his lover because Sean doesn't even make one little peep through the whole thing. Which is a pity since Alex strives off of vocal cues to know he's doing everything right.

Alex holds onto Sean's bony hips, enjoying the slight contrast of his own tone with Sean's pale skin. He liked taking Sean from behind the most because all he could see was the long stretch of back and the generous dusting of freckles across the width of the redhead's shoulders. That's not to say he didn't like looking into Sean's eyes during sex, because he enjoyed that too, but in this position he didn't have to worry about being teased for staring so hard.

Alex reaches around to grasp Sean's cock, noting that it's fully erect. _At least Sean's turned on_. Still, even as Alex strokes Sean's cock and fucks him into the mattress, the redhead makes no noise when he finally comes. Alex should be pleased to feel Sean's come coating his fingers but he's not. His own orgasm is mediocre at best and Alex is left with a somewhat empty feeling.

But as they both collapsed to the mattress, panting slightly, the dull ecstasy was replaced by curiosity. Alex rolls his head to look over at Sean incredulously to see Sean's chest undulating up and down. He likes seeing Sean exhausted and out of breath afterwards. It makes him believe that Sean actually did enjoy it despite the silence.

Alex props himself on an elbow and turns on his side towards Sean to look down at him. Alex lets his eyes drink in the site of Sean all flushed and covered in freckles. He notices that Sean's neck is a little pink from either bloodrush or arousal or both, and it gets Alex wondering something he heard once.

"Hey Sean? Can I ask you something?" Alex inquires, placing a hand on Sean's chest to trace freckles.

"Sure," Sean says, eyes closed.

Christ, he looks so beautiful afterwards when he's panting and his hair is sticking to his sweat damp face. Sean's mussed ginger curls ruffled into disarray, begging to be pulled on and twisted harshly in a fist. Alex would love nothing more than to take Sean again and force some kind of sound out of him.

"Is it true what they say about gingers?" Alex finally asks, prompting Sean to crack open an eye at him.

"What do you mean?" Sean asks, looking up at Alex with a hint of confusion.

"You know, whether they blush all over their body or not?" Alex replies with the beginnings of a smile breaking out across his face.

"What kind of a question is that?" Sean gushes in defense, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment.

Sean fakes a weak laugh and sits up suddenly, disentangling himself from Alex's embrace at the same time. Alex follows the movement as Sean throws his legs over the side of the bed and bend downs to collect his clothes. He watches Sean get dressed quickly, grinning when the redhead stumbles a little to put his pants on.

"What's wrong?" Alex inquires, smirking at Sean's unamused expression.

"You don't just ask someone a question like that," Sean huffs indignantly, pulling on his shoes.

Truth is, Sean was a little embarrassed by the question because he wasn't sure how to answer it. Sean's never been asked something like that and now he didn't want to stick around to satisfy Alex's curiosity. When he finally pulls on his shirt, Alex goes to grab Sean's hand but Sean slips out of his grip as the ginger heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" Alex asks with a heavy sigh.

"Look, it's late. I have a test tomorrow and I haven't studied," Sean offers lamely, knowing his excuse held no merit because Sean never studied for shit.

Alex couldn't get in another word as Sean left his room, shutting the door with a thud behind him. Alex sighs again and plops down against his bed, feeling exhausted physically but mentally whirring with imagination. Sean had deflected his question rather defensively and Alex felt like that was a hint. Either it was true and Sean didn't want to confirm it or even Sean wasn't sure.

Either way, Alex wasn't close to an answer, especially if the former was more true than the latter. It's apparent that Sean loves to tease Alex from time to time and the blonde wouldn't be surprised if this was another attempt to push his buttons. Even now, as Alex laid naked and tangled in his bedsheets, he started to plot and scheme ways on how to get the answer from Sean. But that would have to wait until tomorrow.

***~*~*~*~***

The next morning Alex caught up with Sean, seeing as how they had the same class. Heck, everyone had the same classes since the mansion was still steadily growing. He found Sean walking down the main corridor to the professor's class and he jogged ahead to catch up with the ginger before he could round the corner.

"Hey," Alex greets, placing a hand on Sean's shoulder to make his presence known.

Sean acknowledges him with a small side glance but doesn't say anything in response. Sean hugs his notebooks tighter to his chest and presses on, hoping to get to class before Alex can ask anymore questions.

"Silent treatment, huh?" Alex jokes, bumping his elbow into Sean's purposely. "You never did answer my question last night."

"And what makes you think I'll answer it today?" Sean inquires with a cheeky grin.

Alex pauses in his trek and grabs Sean by the shoulder, pushing him off to the side for a little one on one. There's a few other kids who gawk as they walk by, blatantly rubbernecking because they most likely think a fight will break out, but that isn't the case. Alex's body language is relaxed and somewhat possessive, hinting at something more, and anyone around them smart enough to notice scurry off hurriedly.

"Come on. Do gingers really blush all over?" Alex whines, cupping the side of Sean's face tenderly. He strokes a thumb across his cheek and presses a kiss to Sean's lips. "I have to know. Don't make me force the answer out of you."

"I'd like to see you try," Sean scoffs, pushing against Alex's chest so he can get to class.

Alex loves that willful attitude Sean gets whenever he teases, but right now that same attitude was testing his patience. He follows in Sean's wake, spanking the redhead on the butt as he brushes past. Alex doesn't have to look over his shoulder to know that Sean is fuming right now. If Sean was going to tease, so was Alex. Two can play that game.

Xavier's class was normal for the most part, if only a little dull if you asked Sean. He never really cared for school on any level but he didn't particularly mind this one, after all it was filled with a bunch of people like him. After a brief lesson from Charles, the dreaded test he hadn't studied for was passed out amongst the kids. Sean was foolish for thinking he could actually pass without studying and even if he did study it was worthless.

Sean couldn't concentrate on his test because, for one, he didn't study last and, two, he could feel Alex staring holes into the side of his head. Every so often Sean spares a glance over at Alex to see him already watching him intently. Alex tries to elicit surprise by gnawing on his pencil suggestively, but Sean keeps breaking eye contact and shifting his gaze back to his test.

Sean knew what Alex was trying to get a reaction out of him by being obscene but it wasn't going to work. It would take more than a few lewd gnaws on a pencil to get Sean blushing. He looked down at his test, only half-reading questions and checking off answers randomly, when there's a tap to his shoulder.

The ginger turns slightly until there's a fury hand holding a note in his face. Sean isn't sure who the kid is but takes the slip of paper anyway. Sean unfolds the note, looking up under his lashes to see if the professor was paying attention. When he drops his eyes back to the paper it only takes him a moment to cover it. He jerks his head towards Alex who, sitting two seats over, is smirking triumphantly.

He looks back to the slip of paper, re-reading the obscene words written just for him.

_I bet Charles can hear me thinking about fucking you on his desk._

Sean immediately crumples up the paper and stuffs it into his pocket, rolling his eyes. Alex's tactic really was juvenile but Sean will admit to sparing a glance up at Charles just to be sure the professor wasn't paying attention. He wasn't going to even bother looking at Alex, knowing what smug expression awaited him.

Alex could tell that Sean was flustered but he didn't seem to be close to cracking anytime soon. Alex supposed he could just give up on the whole tactic but he genuinely enjoyed watching Sean squirm. Sean looks over at Alex and Alex winks at him, earning the blonde the middle finger. Sean tries to go back to his test but is stopped by the bell.

He still had seven questions unmarked and rushed to bubble them in before Charles ordered the tests to be passed forward. It really wasn't Sean's day, considering that he was completely unprepared and he had Alex trying to get him to blush from across the room. Sean still didn't know why Alex was so bent on finding out if Sean blushes all over his body or not and when Charles excuses everyone he makes a break for it.

The rest of the day pretty much carried on in the same manner. Sean did miserably on his assignments as Alex had the time of his life trying to get him to blush, whether it was during a class or lunchtime. More notes with something even filthier written on them as well as more lewd gestures. Don't even get Sean started on how obscenely Alex ate his lunch.

The day just seemed to drag on and Sean was getting more and more impatient with Alex's failed attempts. The distraction wasn't good for his academics, not that he could've done any better without it, but he didn't need Alex making it worse. So when the day was over and everyone was going to bed Sean was elated, but only for a moment because Alex would be making a beeline right for his bedroom.

Sean could practically countdown from ten before Alex showed up at his door, rapping his knuckles against the wood for entry. Sean shakes his head with little amusement and peels himself from his bed to answer the door. Sure enough Alex was standing there with a that cute, dumb smile of his. Sean already hated where this was going but stepped aside to let Alex in anyway.

"What are you up to now Alex?" Sean sighs, closing the door behind him.

"No more tricks, I promise," Alex concedes, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Awfully convenient of you," Sean says mirthlessly. "You know, thanks to you I've most likely failed half of my work today. Not to mention my test."

"What? All that _studying_ gone to waste because of little ol' me?" Alex inquires with sarcasm.

"There's no reason to feel like a sore loser, Alex," Sean teases, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And why would I feel like a sore loser?" Alex asks, sensing a shift in the mood of the atmosphere.

"Because you'll never make me blush that _hard_ ," Sean taunts, taking a step closer to Alex to get in his face. He drops his voice down an octave to murmur, "I mean, let's be honest here... All that time in solitary confinement has turned you into dickless prude."

Alex's face contorts with anger and in an instant he's grabbing Sean by the front of his shirt and pushing him up against the wall roughly. The wind is taken from Sean and he can't help but stare at Alex with wide, surprised eyes. Alex has never handled him so roughly before, but that wasn't why Sean was apprehensive about it. It's what came next.

"I'm a dickless prude?" Alex asks skeptically, twisting his hands in Sean's shirt. "Who's the fucking slut that keeps spreading their legs for me, huh?"

Sean pales just before he turns a light shade of pink that spreads across his face and neck and further down beneath his clothes. Alex notices this and a smiles breaks out across his face as realization hits him. He made Sean blush without even meaning to and now he was going to exploit it.

"Oh, you kinky fuck," Alex chides with low tone, making Sean blush further. "This gets you hot doesn't it? Being told what a filthy little tease you are."

Sean's face heats up because he's never told anyone about how he likes to be treated in the bedroom and now that Alex is actually using it to his advantage he can't help but feel embarrassed. Alex presses his crotch into his and Sean can feel just how turned on the blonde is right now.

"I don't know what you mean," Sean mumbles in denial, but he can't hide his bashfulness of being found out.

"You don't know what a complete whore you are?" Alex berates, sounding harsher than he means to.

There's a brief moment of hesitation in Alex's voice as if he's a little apprehensive towards the idea of treating Sean like this, but Sean is grinding shamelessly against his leg. The friction alone is enough to change Alex's mind and he swiftly unbuttons Sean's shirt. He spreads the front apart to reveal the full body blush that has cascaded over Sean's pale and freckled skin.

"Maybe you should ease up on the blush, princess," Alex admonishes to get a reaction out of Sean.

"Screw you, man," Sean says pitifully, squirming under Alex's scrutiny.

"Not yet. First I want you down on your knees like a good little boy," Alex orders, grabbing a bunch of Sean's red hair and pulling him downward. "Pull it out."

Sean shrugs out of his shirt and brings his hands up to the front of Alex's pants to undo them. He fumbles slightly because he's so giddy to have Alex boss him around a little. Sean shimmies down Alex pants and underwear in short tugs to release Alex's hard on. He's sucked Alex off before but this was different. This was sexier.

"Are you just gonna stare it or what?" Alex says with a tug on Sean's hair, eliciting a wince out of him. "Suck my dick."

The ginger complies, wrapping a hand around the base and letting Alex's cock push past his lips. Sean works his mouth up and down the length of Alex, making sure to tongue along the heated skin teasingly. He can hear Alex groaning softly above him and it spurs him on to suck a bit more consistently, tightening his grip just slightly to spread his saliva around.

"Do you like that, you tart?" Alex demands, yanking on Sean's hair roughly to get muffled reply. "Make sure you get it nice and wet for that filthy hole of yours."

Sean all but moans around his mouthful, seeming to love the implication. He bobs his head obediently, sucking hard and making noises when it suits him. He's been rough with Sean in the past, but never to the point where he inflicted actual pain on purpose. He's never tried it before because he didn't want to hurt Sean, but the ginger seemed to really get off on it. Alex beckons Sean's head down further, penetrating the back of his throat to make the redhead gag before pulling him off completely.

"Get up and turn around."

And Sean does. Sean gasps wetly, coughing as he wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand as he follows Alex's instruction. He places his hands flat against the wall so Alex can bring his arms around and pull down his pants, stripping him completely. Sean shivers slightly at the slowly rising temperature. The ginger is still blushing because it's spread across the width of his shoulders.

"Spread your legs. That should be something you're used to," Alex quips to feed Sean's need for dirty talk.

Alex smirks when Sean does, going so far as to even push his ass out a fraction, and he kneels between Sean's spread legs. He slaps Sean's left cheek, causing him to jump at the contact, so he can see the skin turn pink. Alex takes a moment to admire the very faint hand print he left behind until the moment eventually passes.

Alex leans forward and presses his tongue against Sean's tight entrance, probing the muscle to yield for him. Sean makes a tiny little noise, unable to suppress it and prompting him to bite on his lip. It's the first real sound Alex has heard Sean make during sex and it urges him to keep pressing forward, licking thoroughly to loosen Sean up.

There's another wave of heat that transcends over Sean's body, causing his skin to prickle with goosebumps and a new shade of pink. Sean's always been apprehensive of having Alex down between his legs like this and now that it's happening he can't bring himself to stop Alex. No matter how embarrassed it makes him. And, fuck, does it feel glorious to have Alex's tongue invading him.

The blonde even wets his fingers to work them into Sean, hoping to stretch him a little before the real fun can begin. Sean keeps pushing himself back onto Alex's tongue and fingers as they probe and prep him, moaning softly but not enough to cause his vocal chords to emit his sonic screech. The fingers withdraw from his hole and so does Alex's tongue, leaving Sean to whimper at the loss. Alex spins Sean around so that they're facing each other again.

"Suck on my fingers so you can taste how much of a dirty tramp you are," Alex sneers, pushing them past Sean's lips. Sean sucks on his fingers in a similar fashion as he had Alex's cock, earning him a look of amusement. "Do you want to be a good little whore for me and let me fuck you?"

The question was rhetorical, of course, because Alex was going to fuck him either way, but seeing the blush and pitiful look in Sean's eyes was too beautiful _not_ to exploit. Alex bends down marginally so he can hoist Sean up, pinning him between his body and against the wall. Sean automatically wraps his legs around Alex's waist and holds onto the blonde's shoulders for leverage.

Alex drops a hand down just for a second to line up with Sean's body so he can enter the ginger in one swift thrust. Sean's mouth immediately hangs open but no sound comes out, making Alex's expression drop a little. Alex realizes now that maybe he wasn't bad in bed after all and that Sean was willfully keeping quiet to control his power. Alex didn't like that though. He wanted to have Sean screaming by the end of it all, uncaring of the damage it could potentially cause throughout the mansion.

He grabs Sean just under his thighs and supports the redhead's weight so he can fuck him against the wall. Sean rides Alex's cock on each thrust, hanging on tightly so he doesn't fall which, in turn, makes his body clench more. The invasion is somewhat stinted by the lack of preparation and the position but it's enough to get both of them off.

Sean can feel his back sticking and unsticking with every movement Alex makes against and within him. They've almost started a bouncing motion where Sean is riding Alex steadily but his cock is fucking jaggedly up into him. Sean hasn't even bothered to touch his cock because he didn't need to. Alex's cock was enough for that.

"You love having my cock inside you," Alex observes, whispering the words into Sean's ear. "After all, there's plenty of room inside you."

Sean can't swallow the moan that escapes his throat, knowing that it's just the beginning of a series of other noises Alex will undoubtedly fuck out of him. Alex thrusts harder and more shallowly inside of Sean, coaxing more sounds out of the redhead and bringing him closer to the threshold of completion.

There's a moment when Alex's cock jabs against Sean's prostate and it sends a tremor through his body, causing him to make an involuntary noise trapped somewhere between a grunt and a moan. Alex does it again, building up the intensity to amplify the sounds, and fucks Sean into the wall until the legs around his waist go lax. And that's when Sean finally lets go of it all.

Sean lets out a piercing screech loud enough to scramble Alex's eardrums momentarily as well as shatter the windows on the entire floor. Alex wants to cover his ears but continues to fuck the bottled up noise within Sean until they're both coming harder than any other time together. Alex can feel Sean coming against their abdomens as surely as Sean can feel Alex coming inside of him.

Sean's scream eventually ebbs away into soft moans and damp gasps. Sean slides down the wall when Alex takes him down with him so they can embrace and let their heart rates slow down. Everything about the moment is beautiful aside from ringing eardrums and shattered glass all over the floor, but it was perfect nonetheless. The same, however, could not be said for any of the mutants happening to be asleep on this floor as well as a very wide awake and annoyed Xavier who would more than likely spend most of his day replacing the windows Sean shattered.

Charles would give them hell in the morning, but it was ultimately worth it.


End file.
